


Daggers in the Dark

by MadMacha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, BIG MOOD, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Random & Short, as if Ignis needs more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMacha/pseuds/MadMacha
Summary: Writer's block so here's some quick messy angst to get me in the right mindset.Short one shot when Iggy almost dies and Prompto flips the fuck out. Ep Iggy had me feeling angsty so I decided to take it out on him...





	Daggers in the Dark

Ignis knew it wouldn’t be easy but this, this was absurd.

A quick trek through the frozen cave, retrieve the royal arms, and be back to Lestallum before dinner. Ignis had already planned what he was going to make. However the cave turned out to be a miserable frozen labyrinth and they were horribly lost within the hour. Since their phones had just enough of a signal to send and receive texts they agreed to speed up the process and split up. Ignis was not a fan of the idea but Noctis and Prompto were adamant, both already on the verge of freezing to death, as they had put it. Gladio went with Noctis and Ignis took Prompto with him. It had been another half an hour and they were having no luck. Ignis was starting to remember parts of the cave, noticing they had made at least three circles in the same area. Prompto pushed close to Ignis, syphoning what heat he could from him despite Ignis being uncomfortably cold himself.

“We are going to die in here,” Prompto commented dramatically and Ignis sighed.  
“You would make a splendid promptcicle,” he replied with a crooked grin.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “That was bad. Even for you, that was bad.” Ignis held the grin and wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist, pulling him close.

“We shall just have to keep one another warm until we find that damned tomb.”

“I’m not complaining, but mayb—” Ignis hushed Prompto and the blonde shut his mouth with a frown. There was a loud snap at their feet and Prompto had just enough time to grip Ignis’ arm before they were both falling. Ignis collided hard with the ice and slid a few feet, immediately covering his head to shield him from the debris that followed them down. He only waited a moment to be sure it was safe before slowly unfolding himself and checking for broken bones. Several bruises and he’d be sore but mostly in one piece. It was more than he could say for his glasses as he picked up one half of them, the other half lost in the dark cave.

Ignis took a deep, pained breath and stood as a surge of panic rushed through him realizing Prompto hadn’t made a sound. “Prompto!” he called his name in a frantic whisper. He flipped on his torch on the front of his shirt and spun around. He saw his shoe first and Ignis choked, trying to stay quiet so not to attract the demons. “Prom,” his voice cracked and he made two long strides, sliding to his knees beside the rubble. Prompto was face down and half buried in, thankfully, smaller bits of rubble but a steady stream of blood oozed across the ice under his head. Ignis started to lose his composure as he pushed the debris off the blonde and rolled him into his arms.

“Prompto, dammit, answer me,” he hissed. A large gash ran from his temple to his forehead blood seeping out and staining his light hair. Ignis checked for a pulse first. Weak and fluttering as was his breathing. Ignis cursed. Prompto had forgotten to bring any curatives as he usually did but Ignis had been prepared. However their stock had been short and Ignis had given his second to last potion to Noct before they split up. He had one potion left and he prayed it was enough. As he reached for it something hissed behind him and he called out his dagger just in time to parry a swing from an imp. He managed to put Prompto down gently and jump to his feet at the same time, bringing out the second dagger as a few more appeared.

“Shit,” he groaned, still dizzy from the fall. Ignis proceeded to dispatch the imps with an exhausting effort, focusing more on defensive maneuvers and letting them come to him. He had to protect Prompto. His blades swung in a fury as he counted them down. Three. A fire spell exploded a few feet away. Two. One He spun around as the last imp made a run for Prompto’s form. Ignis caught it in the back with his dagger and flung it to the side away from the unconscious blonde. Zero. His head spun from the exertion and he turned to check the cave one last time before returning to Prompto.

He felt the pressure of the body slam into his, forcing him to take a couple staggered steps back before a white hot pain exploded from his ribs. The imp in front of him giggled and took a step back, leaving the knife embedded in Ignis’ side. He hissed, taking a hold of the weapon and pulled it out, unaware of the scream that ripped from him in that movement. He flipped the knife over in his hand and lashed out angrily at the imp, catching it in the throat. The creature screamed next and dropped to the ground, vanishing into a dark cloud.

Ignis pushed his hand hard into the open wound, too close to his lung and held in a scream as white spots danced in his vision. Had to slow the bleeding or he really would die in that gods forsaken cave. He turned back to Prompto, willing his legs to somehow carry him those couple yards before collapsing against the cave wall beside the blonde. He pulled Prompto into his lap with one arm, holding his own wound with the other. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes while he fought through the pain and found the potion. 

Ignis pulled Prompto’s hand closer shoving the potion into his palm and squeezing the blonde’s hand around it. The magic exploded in a burst of blue light and Ignis watched with relief as the massive cut pulled closed. Prompto’s heartrate steadied and breathing evened and Ignis let out a staggered sigh of relief. He was not doing as well. Blood slowly seeped through his fingers despite the pressure and his head was starting to pound in his ears. Now that Prompto was stable, Ignis dug for his phone and pulled out the remains from his jacket pocket. He sighed and reached for Prompto’s. It wasn’t in his usual pocket so he searched the other the best he could but with no luck. Another pained sigh and he leaned his head back against the wall and let his eyes shut for just a moment. His free hand rested against Prompto’s face, his thumb gently running across his forehead and into his hair. Prompto was okay and that’s all that mattered at the moment.

A panicked gasp brought Ignis back to and he chastised himself for letting the exhaustion take hold. With that amount of blood loss, the last thing he should have been doing was letting himself fall asleep. Especially in the cold.

His free had was immediately caressing the side of Prompto’s face, trying to calm him down. The blonde looked up at Ignis startled and sat up quickly, letting out a long moan when his head spun violently. “Easy, love. You suffered a rather nasty blow to the head.” Ignis managed to keep his voice even, bringing up his leg to hide the blood on his shirt. He needed Prompto calm in order to recover so they could get out.

“What the hell happened?” Prompto asked, surveying the small opening they had landed in.

“The floor gave. We need to get out of here before more demons show up. Do you have your phone?”

Prompto reached for it in his pocket but found nothing. He quickly patted down the rest of his pockets and stared at Ignis in horror. “It has to be here somewhere.”  
Ignis shook his head. “We need to move now… but I’ll need your help.”

Prompto’s eyes widened when Ignis dropped his leg and he saw the blood. There was a lot of blood. “I-Iggy,” Prompto’s hands reached out for his side, hovering questioningly over the wound. “W-what…”

Ignis shook his head and took a gentle grip on the blonde’s arm. “It’s okay Prompto. If you help me up we can walk out of here.”

“What about a potion?”

Ignis shook his head again.

“You had an extra didn’t you?”

Ignis nodded once, giving Prompto a kind smile but that pushed the blonde over the edge and tears started to stream down his face. “Why did you give it to me?”

“Your injuries were far worse.” Prompto stared at him a moment, unable to find words until he finally wrapped his arm’s around the man’s neck, careful not to jar him and buried his face into his neck. Ignis let him but only for a moment before he gently pushed the blonde away. “We need to go, Prompto.”

He nodded and wrapped Ignis’ arm around his neck. “Ready?”

“Not entirely, but I shall manage,” Ignis replied stiffly and let Prompto haul him up to his feet. He stifled a cry and the blonde looked over apologetically. Ignis took three deep breaths with his eyes squeezed shut before nodding.

They were on the move, limping slowly over ice and rock. Both were shivering but Ignis had gradually become greyer in the face. Prompto tried to ignore it and focused on keeping him on his feet and moving towards, what he hoped, would be the entrance. Ignis caught the movement in the corner of his eye before Prompto did.

“Behind us,” Ignis choked a warning but something solid collided with them and Ignis was sent rolling across the ice. Most of his own cries of pain were drowned out by the gunshots as he balanced on the edge if consciousness. He couldn’t move. His entire body felt like ice and his breaths struggled through the cold air. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the blonde reappeared in his line of sight with terror and worry smeared across his face.

“Iggy? Iggy! Please, stay with me,” he pleaded and he felt his body scream at the movements of Prompto carefully rolling him over. Ignis couldn’t hold back another cry which only panicked Prompto more.

“T-The demons w-will keep… coming. Y-You have to go w-without me. F-Find Noct and Gladio,” every word felt like a punch to the gut for Prompto and Ignis. He was shivering uncontrollably which didn’t help Prompto’s hesitation. He fully expected not make it until they came back for him but he didn’t want Prompto there for it.

The blonde was already shaking his head. “No, no, no! I’m not leaving you here Ignis. That’s crazy. You can stand. I’ll help,” Prompto sat him up through another groan of pain. “Come on, we have to be close!”

Ignis shook his head again and looked around. “Help me to the wall.” Prompto sighed and carefully positioned Ignis against the cold stone wall. At least the cold would slow the bleeding. “The demons are coming and you can’t… h-hold them off on y-your own. I c-cannot let you die f-for me. I’ll stay quiet. You c-can draw them away and I’ll b-be here… when you get back.” Ignis fought to keep his voice as even as possible for Prompto’s sake. If he could convince him he’d live, Prompto would listen. Prompto stared at him, his whole body shaking and another demon scream tore through the caves. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment, composing himself and leaned in, pushing his lips hard against Ignis’. He pulled away slowly, blinking through his tears. 

“Light of my life,” Ignis said quietly and gave him a small, reassuring smile before Prompto disappeared into the darkness.

Ignis wasn’t upright for long before he tipped to the side and curled into himself, trying to stay warm and awake. His breathing was thicker and every inhale felt like he was under water. He could hear the demons in the distance, focusing on those sounds trying to determine if they were getting closer or further away. After a while he stopped shivering. His body felt heavy and he wanted to sleep. He was so tired. He hoped Noctis would be alright. He had Gladio and Prompto. Him and Prompto would need each other. Neither would take it well and Gladio would just be angry. Ignis smiled a little. He had such a short temper. Go easy on them Gladio. Take care of Noctis and Prompto.

Prompto was sprinting through the caves with Noctis and Gladio close behind. He slid around every corner nearly wiping out completely several times despite warnings from the other two. “Please, please, please, Iggy,” Prompto chanted through heavy breaths. Then he found it and came sliding to a halt. “This is the place!” The three spread out but Prompto caught sight of the blood smears first. Too much blood. It was pooling out from under the still form. His face went white and his knees buckled.

“Iggy!” he was on his knees, rolling the cold form into his arms. “Please, please. Noct I need a phoenix down!” Noct warped to him, shoving the feather into Ignis’ palm. Gladio stood frozen behind them, angry and looking for something to kill.

“Come on, Ignis. Don’t you dare,” Noct pleaded and Prompto pulled him closer. Nothing. Noct grabbed the feather and nearly slammed it into Ignis’ still chest with determination. He wasn’t breathing. Prompto pulled him closer tears now streaming down his face. It was still for a moment while they held their breathes and the feather ignited. An orange flamed engulfed Ignis and he gasped for breath. Noctis immediately shoved a potion into the man’s hand and forced him to crush it, this time the blue aura passing over him. Ignis didn’t wake but he was breathing again. Prompto squeezed him closer, afraid to let him go.

“Come on, Prom. I’ll carry him back to the car and we’ll get him back to town. He’s gonna be okay,” Gladio reassured and the blonde finally relaxed his hold. Gladio scooped him up but Prompto refused to let his hand go all the way back to the city.

When Ignis came to he found it hard to focus at first. His senses were dull and it was nearly impossible to open his eyes. They managed, letting in a bright light. He was warm and lying somewhere soft. Something gripped his hand tightly but there was a pinch in his opposite arm. He looked down to see a small red tube running from his arm and connected to… Noctis?

“Welcome back,” the Prince whispered and Ignis sighed.

“You are giving me your blood? It was supposed to be the other way round,” he slurred through the pain medication.

“Yeah well, you scared the shit out of us so you’ll just have to shut up and deal.”  
Ignis looked down at what was gripping his hand. It was another hand connected to a passed out blonde on the bed beside him. “I can’t believe you made it in time,” Ignis said as a matter of fact and Noctis frowned.

“You sent Prom away expecting to die in that cave, didn’t you.”  
Ignis took a heavy breath. “I didn’t want him to see me die. Does that make me a coward?”  
Noctis shook his head. “No, I would have done the same. I wouldn’t want the people that I love to remember me that way.”

“Quite right.”

Noctis stood, disconnecting the IV despite a startled expression from Ignis. “It’s alright, Gladio showed me how to do it. He’s got crazy field first aid stills. I’ll be back later to give you more. I need to eat and you two need to talk.” Ignis didn’t notice Noct leave when he turned to see Prompto staring up at him, face freshly wet and blue eyes wider than ever.

“Light of my life,” Ignis whispered and Prompto squeezed his hand tighter before wrapping his arms tight around the other’s neck, careful to avoid the injury.

“Don’t you dare do that again,” Prompto growled into Ignis’ neck. He smiled.

“I am so sorry, love. I couldn’t…”

Prompto interrupted him. “I heard everything. Still, that doesn’t give you the right to choose for me.” Prompto pulled away to look at Ignis’ apologetic face. “I chose you and I want to be with you always… till the end… which damn well better be years and years from now.”

Ignis smiled again, reaching up to curl his hand around Prompto’s cheek. “As you say, love.” Ignis gently pulled him down to brush his lips against the blonde’s forehead. 

“Always.”


End file.
